


Not Part of the Plan

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: It all starts with a prank where Sehun pretended to confess to Jongin on Valentine's Day and somehow the pranks kept going on and on until they went overboard.





	Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> It's never too late to post a Valentine's fic... I hope.

Valentine’s Day is a very special day, it’s a day for couples to celebrate and a day to give gifts and make confessions. On the other hand, it’s just another normal day for most people especially the ones that are single.

 

For best friends Jongin and Sehun, it’s a very special day too. It used to be a day where they make fun of couples or a day where one of them try confessing to their crush but things changed as the years go by. 

 

It all started when they were sophomores in high school. The Junior-Senior prom is held every Valentine’s Day in their high school. They have friends who were juniors and seniors and they encouraged them to sneak into the party just for the heck of it. The second part of the party was only for the students so it was easy for the two to sneak in. The party was fun and wild at first, they blended in so easily but when the lights dimmed for the slow dance it was then when they felt out of place. Their seniors ditched them to grab their own partners and they were left to awkwardly stand next to each other at the dance floor. 

 

One of the upperclassmen immediately recognizes them and gives them a scrutinizing glare. “You’re not supposed to be here. You do realize that you could get suspended for sneaking in.” he spat. Jongin was petrified because he has grades to maintain while Sehun immediately thinks of a way to get out of the mess they got themselves into. 

 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day, can’t you spare us?” Sehun asks as he gently leads the upperclassman to the side, Jongin follows cautiously. 

 

“So what? You’re still breaking rules.” The upperclassman retorts.

 

“We promise to leave soon.” Sehun begs. “I just wanted to do something special with him for tonight and this seems like the perfect place to do it.” He sighs. 

 

Jongin looks at his best friend in confusion because sneaking in the party is the only thing they planned for tonight, there’s nothing else. “Why does it have to be here of all places? Explain before I take you to the teachers.”

 

Sehun sniffles and Jongin’s eyes widen a fraction when he sees his best friend crying. “I just wanted to spend this day with him and our friends before I confess to him, is that too much to ask?” 

 

Both Jongin and the upperclassman’s jaws drop in shock. “I’ve been planning it for months, I wanted to confess to him here. I can’t wait till our prom next year. I’m sorry, please don’t get us into trouble.” Sehun shakily holds onto Jongin’s hand. 

 

It took a couple of seconds for the upperclassman to process everything before he takes a heavy sigh. “You could have planned it better kid, but since I ruined your surprise the least I could do is not tell on you. I’ll give you ten minutes. Go tell your friends then leave.” 

 

Sehun smiles and nods. “Thank you so much, we’ll get out in no time.” He says before dragging Jongin away from him. 

 

Sehun stops by the buffet table. He grabs two glasses of punch and hands one to Jongin. “Go get one, dear boyfriend.” The younger grins. 

 

“What the hell was that Sehun?” Jongin asks. 

 

“It worked well, didn’t it? I didn’t think that he would buy it but it sure was a close call.” Sehun takes Jongin’s hand and places it against his chest. “I still haven’t calmed down, I am so nervous.” He laughs it out. 

 

Jongin smiles fondly. “Smart.” He chuckles before drinking the punch. 

 

They stay in there for a few minutes to enjoy some of the food before leaving. They both collapse onto the ground once they were far enough from the venue. “That was thrilling.” Sehun pants. 

 

“Tell me about it, this will be great story to add in the yearbook when we graduate.” Jongin agrees. 

 

“About that bluff I made earlier,” Sehun sits up. “How about we keep doing it?” 

 

Jongin rests his head on his arms. “Why would you want that?” 

 

“Well we could use it to our advantage, don’t you think? Couples get special treatment, especially if it’s on occasions like today.” Sehun points out. 

 

“We spent the past years pranking couples or making fun of them but now you suddenly want us to pretend to be one?” Jongin snorts.

 

“Hey, we got free food because of my impromptu indirect confession.” Sehun pouts. 

 

Jongin lets out a hearty laugh. “Fine then, let’s make this Valentine’s prank an annual thing.” 

 

“Next year is our prom so we’re going to have to think of something to top this off.” Sehun thinks. 

 

Jongin lightly punches him. “Don’t worry, we have a whole year to think about it.” 

 

Surprisingly, they did plan for it the following year. During their junior year, Sehun pretended to ask Jongin to be his prom date and first dance which resulted in their classmates allowing them to enjoy the food at the buffet table all they want. They were even allowed to pick the music they want. On their senior year, they pretended to make things official to which Jongin even asked the participation of some of their classmates to make the fake proposal for Sehun. Because of that, they were given the privilege of having the first slow dance of the night (Sehun had his face buried against Jongin’s neck to hide his giggles). 

 

The best part about their pranks is that they don’t know what the other is specifically up to so they anticipate it too. No one knows about the pranks except for them. Everyone just assumes that they’re really dating and they went with it because it does have its perks. They promised each other that they’d only stop their yearly tradition if one of them gets into a relationship with someone else and it’s something that is yet to happen. 

 

Once they got into college, there weren’t any promenades or parties in their campus for Valentine’s Day so they decided to keep the pranks to themselves. They took different courses, Jongin took civil engineering while Sehun took architecture, they met new friends but that didn’t stop their tradition.

 

For their freshman year, Jongin gave Sehun couple items. Sehun dislikes matching items, Jongin knows because he suggested that they should wear matching ties during their junior year for their prom but Sehun declined. Actually, Sehun had no idea that they were couple items at first, Jongin gave the gifts a day earlier and he told Sehun to wear it for the next day. To Sehun’s surprise, he sees Jongin waiting outside his classroom wearing the same shirt and shoes. Oh how Sehun wanted to strangle the elder as the other students around their campus gave them funny looks for the whole day. 

 

Sehun got his revenge on the next year when he replaced all the pictures on Jongin’s powerpoint presentation with pictures of himself. Jongin was supposed to show scans of his proposed floor plans but he ends up showing pictures of him and Sehun to the whole class. Luckily, Sehun kept a backup copy of Jongin’s real presentation in another folder so Jongin still got the grades he deserved for the class.

 

Pretending to be lovers wasn’t really hard for them. Aside from their classes, the two were inseparable. They shared the same apartment ever since college started and they went home to their neigborhood on weekends together. They look like a typical couple and they only exaggerate during Valentine’s Day. 

 

Nothing much changed between them but as they grew older together, curiosity kicks in and they eventually start to experiment. 

 

“Hey, next week it’ll be our third Valentine’s together as a  _ couple.”  _ Jongin begins. “I’ve been getting a bunch of weird questions from my friends about us.” 

 

Sehun kept his face neutral as he browsed through the lecture he’s reviewing. “Questions like?”

 

“The usual. You know, like, have we kissed, when was the first time we had sex, more questions about sex, stuff like that.” Jongin shrugs. 

 

Sehun closes his notebook and thoughtfully glances at Jongin. “We kissed back in senior year though.” he points out. “During the Christmas party.”

 

It was a just a harmless dare for them. One classmate challenged them to kiss under the mistletoe for a whole minute in exchange for her Christmas allowance simply because she didn’t believe that they really like each other. Unfortunately for her, she underestimated the two.

 

It was their first kiss. It was weird and sloppy because they had no idea how it works. It was a whole minute of them familiarizing each other’s lips, no tongue involved since they had to keep it PG13. Both of them agreed to ‘forget about it’ because it wasn’t supposed to count. The couple pranks were only meant for Valentine’s Day, they were supposed to lay low on other occasions. 

 

“Well, how about the sex?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Tell them we’re waiting for the wedding.” Sehun shrugs. 

 

Jongin chortles. “That’s totally out of character for both of us.”

 

“Well I don’t want to talk about my non-existent sex life to other people, thank you very much.” Sehun scoffs. 

 

“But you enjoy our non-existent relationship?” Jongin retorts. Sehun glares at him. “You know what I mean.”

 

“You do know how sex works, right?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Dude, we’re almost nineteen. Of course I do, I was the one that introduced you to this wonderful thing called porn.” Jongin shrugs. 

 

Sehun makes a sour face at that. “I’m talking about gay sex.” 

 

Jongin stops for a moment. “Haven’t watched but I guess someone just has to get dicked down, am I right?” 

 

Sehun scratches his head. “Well yeah, that’s good.” he nods. “Being informed, that is.”

 

“In case anyone asks, what am I supposed to tell them?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun looks at him in disbelief. “Do you have to answer?” 

 

“What if they’re really persistent?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun sighs once again before tossing his notebook and highlighter onto the bedside table. “Come here,” he kneels up on the bed. 

 

Jongin stares at his best friend dumbly as the other gestures for him to come closer. Jongin gulps before walking towards the other’s bed. Once he was close enough, Sehun pulls him and he ends up stumbling right behind him. “Kneel,” the younger orders and he simply follows. 

 

Jongin knows that they’re stepping into dangerous territory right now. There are certain lines that best friends should never cross, even if they are pretending to be lovers. Sehun was looking at him expectantly and daringly, as if this is another one of those stupid challenges for them and Jongin never backs out from a challenge. 

 

Jongin comfortably—not really—settles himself behind the younger. Sehun bends over to get on his hands and knees, he slowly inches backwards right until Jongin’s crotch was close enough to his ass. “Hands on my hips,” he says and Jongin instinctively follows. 

 

Sehun has a slim waist, Jongin notes as he slides his palms against his best friend’s sides. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” Jongin confesses. 

 

“Does it look like I do? I may have watched it but I haven’t tried it.” Sehun responds. 

 

Jongin wanted to ask why Sehun watches gay porn in the first place but that’s a question that he’ll ask next time. Right now, he’s just intrigued in this  _ bizarre  _ situation that they’re in. “You’re supposed to move closer.” Sehun slightly turns to yank him forward. Jongin plants a hand on the mattress and Sehun takes the opportunity to grind back against his crotch and  _ fuck?  _ Was it supposed to feel that good?

 

“Holy shit,” Jongin says. “Are you—”

 

“Shut up, don’t make it weird.” Sehun interrupts him. “This is… this is supposed to be informative for… for you, in case someone asks anything too personal.” He blabbers.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin jerks his head for a quick nod. Truth be told, it’s already as weird as it is. Sehun could have just explained it to him instead of practically demonstrating it for him but he’s in no place to complain. Right now, he just wants to go with it. “Is this fine for you?” 

 

Sehun rests his forehead against his arms. Jongin had one hand on the mattress and one hand on Sehun’s waist. “Shut up and move, damn it.” He grunts. 

 

With that, Jongin instinctively bucks forward. He does it once, twice, thrice, right until Sehun’s moving back to meet his thrusts as well. He hooks an arm under Sehun’s armpit and clasps it onto the younger’s shoulder to have better leverage. Jongin thrusts harder and Sehun lets out a moan for the first time which makes him halt his movements.

 

Everything was quiet for a moment aside from their heavy breathing. “Sehun,” Jongin calls. “You’re supposed to be the one guiding me.” 

 

Sehun clenches his fists against the bed sheets. “Keep going,” he grunts. Jongin’s palm slides down from his waist towards the curve of his ass up until it’s resting against the hem of his shorts. “Whatever helps.” 

 

_ “Helps what, exactly?”  _ Jongin wanted to ask but decides not to. Instead, he pulls down Sehun’s shorts leaving the latter in his underwear. Right at that moment, another metaphorical line was crossed and there was no turning back. He gives one plump cheek a squeeze before pulling Sehun back against him. 

 

Sehun’s eyes widen because Jongin is so hard and fuck, it’s definitely not a normal occurrence to have your best friend dry humping you on your own bed but hey, Sehun’s willing to take one for the team just to feed Jongin’s—and a bit of his-- curiosity. 

 

“Can I try something?” Jongin whispers, his breath right against Sehun’s ear sends shivers down his spine. Sehun hastily nods and before he knows it, Jongin manhandles him so that they were face to face. The tan male nudges Sehun’s legs apart to settle himself comfortably. 

 

It was the first time that Sehun saw such a dark and serious expression on his best friend’s face. It had him twitching down there. Jongin suddenly grabs one of his legs to wrap it around his waist. He presses himself closer and it created such a delicious friction that Sehun fucking whimpers.

 

The younger covers his mouth with the back of his hand as Jongin continues to thrust erratically against his own clothed erection. “Is it okay if we kissed?” Jongin suddenly asks in the heat of the moment. 

 

“Go ahead,” was all Sehun says before Jongin leans forward to kiss him. 

 

Holy shit, it felt so good. Sehun feels like his brain is short circuiting. Jongin messily trails his lips lower down to his jawline and collarbone and Sehun lets out another involuntary moan. He clenches his eyes shut as he arches his body to meet with the other’s thrusts. 

 

It was downright dirty and desperate and it feels so fucking wrong. Jongin was just finding answers to give his friends who were curious about their non-existent sex life—it was totally non-existent five minutes ago but things changed. Meanwhile Sehun just wanted to give Jongin answers, really realistic answers. 

 

Jongin returns to kissing Sehun on full mouth as he rubbed their groins together. They were gasping into each other’s mouths and it’s so messy and unromantic. His grip on Sehun’s thigh is borderline bruising while Sehun was so unsure if he wanted to grab onto Jongin’s hair, arms or the sheets so his hands end up all over the place. 

 

Sehun bucks up mindlessly as a pitchy whine tumbles out of his lips while Jongin lowly groans as he ruts against him. They both come back from their high a few seconds later. Jongin clambers off of Sehun while the younger catches his breath. 

 

“What will you tell your friends if they ask?” Sehun asks. 

 

“That you’re loud as fuck.” Jongin chuckles. 

 

Sehun chuckles before smiling. “Perhaps giving them too much information will make them stop asking.”

 

“I hope that’s the case.” Jongin gets up to grab his towel. “They’ll probably suggest weird shit for Valentine’s Day though,” 

 

“What’s Valentine’s without either of us getting weird shit?” Sehun shrugs. 

 

Jongin grins at that. “I guess, thanks for the help by the way. I’ll go ahead and shower first.” He says before entering their bathroom.

  
  


Valentine’s Day that year was indeed full of weird shit. They pranked each other with gifts that they had to open while their own friends were around too. Jongin receives a box of lube and condoms from Sehun to which he ends up giving to his friends because there were just too many. 

 

Jongin may have gotten embarrassed but his present for Sehun was far better. A box was given to Sehun by the delivery man that Jongin paid for right after classes. Sehun simply assumes that it was a bouquet of flowers because he knows flower shop that was written on the box. Sehun accepts it with a scoff because he thought Jongin was laying low with the prank this year but his face paled upon seeing the bouquet. 

 

With the help of the obnoxious suggestions of his friends, Jongin ended up giving him a bouquet of sex toys. It was a  dildo, a vibrator, anal beads and a butt plug all wrapped with a pink ribbon. Sehun was sure he lost some of his sanity whilst figuring out what exactly he was looking at. 

 

Sehun ends up ignoring Jongin for a whole week out of embarrassment and annoyance. Jongin may have spent a month’s worth of allowance on sex toys but Sehun’s reaction was just way too priceless so he deems it all worth it.  

  
  
  


And it’s even more worth it when he comes home on a night where he’s supposed to be on a sleepover for a project and catches Sehun using one of his  _ gifts.  _

 

It was a late night and Jongin being the considerate friend that he is, quietly uses his spare key to enter their room instead of knocking. Sehun might be asleep or he might be inking some floor plans, he thinks. He definitely did not expect to see his best friend on his knees, ass in the air with a dildo shoved in his hole. 

 

Sehun does not even notice him coming in. Jongin could still leave and pretend that he did not see it but he freezes. 

 

_ It’s fucking hot.  _

 

It’s hot how Sehun has his face buried into his fluffy pillow to muffle his moans, it’s hot how he’s clutching at the sheets desperately.

 

Jongin closes the door all too loudly and Sehun’s head turn suddenly. His eyes widen in horror when their eyes meet and his hands desperately searched for his sheets to cover himself up. 

 

“F-fuck, Jongin?!” Sehun gasps. He removes the dildo and covers himself with the sheets in record time. “What are you doing here?” he asks breathily. 

 

“I forgot some things so I dropped by to pick them up. Forget that, what  _ are you doing _ ?” Jongin fires back. 

 

Sehun’s face was flushed, there were tears at the corners of his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. With the way he’s shifting uncomfortably, Jongin can tell that he’s still fucking hard. 

 

“I-I was trying to---I was using...Fuck off.” he hisses. 

 

They’ve been sharing the same apartment for three years now and this is the most awkward encounter they have had so far. They’ve seen each other naked a couple of times, especially when they’re in a hurry and they had to change quick or when they’re both running late for their respective 7am class and they impulsively chose to shower together or that time when Sehun walks in on Jongin masturbating while watching porn.  **_This._ ** This definitely wins the Most-Awkward-Encounter-With-Your-Best-Friend-in-Your-Shared-Apartment award. 

 

Sehun looks so frustrated and Jongin’s afraid that he’s going to start crying. “Can...can you just take what you need and leave?” he pants out. 

 

And that’s what Jongin should do but instead, he walks over to Sehun’s bed. He glances over the newly opened bottle of lube right by Sehun’s bedside table before looking back at the younger. “Hey Sehun, wasn’t that supposed to be your gift to me? It’s rude to use it without my permission.” 

 

Sehun lets out a choked sob before glaring at the other. “Can you please stop being an asshole and just leave?” he whines. “Stop embarrassing me.”

 

Jongin carefully places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Hey, breathe. It’s okay. Sorry for barging in, I should have told you I was coming. I didn’t know that you were… into this.” 

 

Sehun hides his face in embarrassment. “I’m… I’m not. You were supposed to be out and I was curious because last time felt nice but you have the worst fucking timing.” He sputters.

 

Last time? Jongin raises an eyebrow in question. Was Sehun referring to the  _ situation  _ before Valentine’s Day? He opens his mouth to ask a question but he closes it all too quickly, afraid that he might end up saying something wrong. But then again, the whole situation itself is as wrong as it is. 

 

“Ask it,” Sehun says challengingly. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually use them.” He starts. “I thought you’d throw them out or sell them. This is…”

 

“Disgusting? Pathetic? Sickening?” Sehun mutters dejectedly.

 

Jongin shakes his head. “No, it’s normal. Everyone has needs. We all get curious.” He slowly pulls down the sheets that were covering his best friend. “Should I help you finish off?” 

 

“ _ What?  _ Wait, why?” Sehun asks.

 

“Payback for interrupting you?” he hesitantly asks. “And… I kind of want to know how my gift works.” He slowly adds as if he’s testing the waters. This is not okay. This is definitely not okay.

 

Sehun purses his lips. “Kim fucking Jongin, if I don’t end up cumming I will shove all your gifts in your ass at once.” He threatens. 

 

Jongin laughs as he pulls the bed sheet away. “That’s not the type of dirty talk I expected.” He says in amusement as he reaches over for the dildo that Sehun was previously using. “Get on your knees,” 

 

After some awkward shuffling, they find themselves in the same position as they were a few weeks ago. Sehun bent over with Jongin right behind him but this time, Sehun is really half naked. “Is… is this okay?” Jongin asks.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Sehun asks. 

 

“What do you think I am? A novice?” Jongin scoffs as he coats the toy with more lube. 

 

“Is that even a question? Of course you’re a novi--- _ aah”  _ he cuts Sehun off when he slowly pushes the dildo in. 

 

They were both virgins who never dated anyone so they ended up experimenting so of course they were both novices. 

 

Turns out Jongin used too much lube because the dildo was making so much embarrassing squelching noises which makes Sehun even redder than he already is. Jongin was focused with the pace, he pays attention to Sehun’s reactions to know which angles are good and not. One particular thrust had Sehun keeling and moaning too loudly. Jongin easily connects the dots and angles the thrusts there. 

 

It was insane on how his mind wanders to him fucking his best friend instead of the dildo. One curiosity dies out just to be replaced with another. They have long crossed the lines that best friends should never cross. Jongin can’t even tell if it’s just plain curiosity at this point. How far can that curiosity even go before it’s considered as something that he actually wants? 

 

Sehun squirms back and he feels how hard Jongin was in his jeans. He stops for a moment. “You’re hard.” He says. 

 

“No shit,” Jongin replies nonchalantly. It’s not every day that you get an erection because you’re busy fucking your best friend’s ass with a dildo. 

 

Sehun tells Jongin to pull the toy out before turning to him. “Wait, it would be better if it’s…” he pushes Jongin to sit down and he clambers onto his lap. “Like this.”

 

“You sure?” 

 

“We don’t have all night, Jongin.” Sehun spat. 

 

Jongin unzips his pants and pulls down his underwear down to grind their dicks together. Sehun holds onto his shoulders and he turns to face him. One look was all they need to assure that it was fine for them to kiss. One of his hands slide down to palm Sehun’s ass but he flinches away when he feels the lube. 

 

Sehun breaks the kiss. “You-you can try.” He says. “If it helps you get off.” 

 

What are best friends for?  _ This is fucked up _ . This supposed to be non-existent intimate relationship between them was only reserved for their Valentine’s Day pranks. This is not part of their agreement, it’s not part of their deal but right now all things that are supposed to make sense are metaphorically thrown out of the window. 

 

Jongin was too dumbstruck but he nods anyways. He inserts one finger, then two and he feels Sehun’s thighs quiver. He kisses the other once again to distract him. Grinding, fingering and making out, Sehun feels like a slut but he could care any less right now. 

 

Their come splatters all over their shirts and Sehun was quick to lie down and fall asleep out of exhaustion. Jongin stares at the mess before stripping his shirt off to throw it in the laundry basket. He takes some tissues from the bathroom and carefully cleans Sehun and himself before passing out on his own bed. 

 

Needless to say, Jongin forgets to return to his sleepover with his groupmates that night and he ends up using Sehun as an excuse. 

  
  
  


Confusion starts for Sehun after all those events. He was the one that started this mess. He started it all with that fake confession for Jongin and he was the one that suggested making it an annual thing. However, the pranks are supposed to be fun they are not supposed to be confusing the shit out of him. 

 

It was during their first year in college when Sehun realizes that he wasn’t interested in girls—not that he was interested in boys, it was just Jongin. He likes Jongin but he wasn’t sure to what extent. Perhaps it was just fascination, maybe it’s because he’s been stuck with him all these years but turns out that wasn’t the case because after getting his own circle of friends in college, he never reacted to anyone the same way he did to Jongin. 

 

Jongin is Jongin. He’s charming and nice and popular. He’s like those popular jocks in chick flicks but minus the cocky attitude and that’s what makes him so much better and more unreal. Sehun knows he should call it off but what if Jongin asks why? So instead of pondering over those thoughts, Sehun just pushes them away and it totally works. 

 

It worked well until they crossed a line they weren’t supposed to cross. 

 

Sehun does what he does best, wallow himself in schoolwork until he forgets about everything. He leaves their apartment early in the morning and comes home late to avoid dealing with the engineering student. It was near midterms anyways so Jongin doesn’t notice since he too was busy himself. 

 

“Hey, I haven’t seen your boyfriend in a while and you look distracted nowadays, is everything okay?” Sehun may have avoided Jongin successfully but that is not the case for his project partner, Baekhyun. 

 

“We’re not always together.” Sehun says. “And I’m fine.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Sehun croaks out. 

  
  


When midterms were over, Baekhyun brings Sehun to his shared apartment with Jongin completely smashed. It was past midnight and Jongin was playing videogames when he hears a knock. 

 

“Sorry, he got a bit carried away tonight. He insisted that I don’t take him here but my roommate will kill me if I bring him to my place instead.” Baekhyun explains. 

 

“No problem, I’ll handle him.” Jongin gently pulls Sehun to his side to support his weight. 

 

“He blurted out a lot of things.” Baekhyun smiles sadly. “It didn’t seem like you were just pretending to date so no one would ever suspect. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” 

 

Jongin sighs in disbelief as he looks over at his best friend who’s most likely on the verge of passing out. “What else did he tell you?” Jongin asks.

 

“That’s about it.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I should go now.” 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

 

Once Baekhyun was gone, Jongin carefully places Sehun on his bed. He takes off his shoes and socks then unbuckles his belt. He assists him in drinking at least half a glass of water since Sehun might throw up anytime soon and he doesn’t want the other to get dehydrated. 

 

“You don’t drink unless you’re with me, I wonder if something’s wrong.” Jongin sighs as he runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair. 

 

Sehun hums. He gives Jongin a small smile before going back to sleep. Jongin might have spent a few more minutes staring at Sehun before returning to his game. 

  
  
  


“So you like him but you’re both just experimenting?” Baekhyun asks Sehun the next time they meet. 

 

Sehun knew that blurted out a lot to Baekhyun because Jongin told him but he didn’t know that he told the shorter male that much. At least Baekhyun knew better than to tell everything to Jongin.

 

“I can’t lie to you, can I?” Sehun asks.

 

Baekhyun pats his back in sympathy. “I can see that he cares for you, it wouldn’t hurt to tell him.” 

 

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s not the same anymore. It’s not the same since we got… intimate.” 

 

“You need to talk to him.” Baekhyun insists. 

 

“Never, I will do no such thing.” 

 

“And what? You’ll continue to fuck around like friends with benefits?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun shrugs uncomfortably in response. 

  
  


Sehun really doesn’t do anything about it. Time passes by quickly then it was Valentine’s Day once again. For the first time, Sehun doesn’t have anything planned. He anticipates what Jongin has in store for him because he’s just excited to see how he’ll top the bouquet from the previous year.

 

Sehun waits the whole day but nothing unusual comes up. It was the first time that he spent Valentine’s Day like a normal day. When he was sure that Jongin’s schedule for the day was over, he walks over to his department building. That was when he sees Jongin talking to someone on one of the benches. They were sharing one pair of earphones while watching something on Jongin’s phone. 

 

Sehun gathers up the courage and walks over after a few seconds. “Jongin,” he calls. His best friend looks up and smiles at him. “Let’s go home together?” 

 

Jongin nods. He apologizes and says goodbye to his friend. “Are you two going to a mixer?” she asks. 

 

“No, we’re going home. We’re roommates.” Sehun says.

 

Jongin’s friend nods in acknowledgement. “You’re not having any fun for Valentine’s?” she asks again. 

 

Sehun shakes his head while Jongin stiffens. “We should go now. It was nice meeting you.” Sehun politely says before pulling Jongin with him. 

 

“It’s Valentine’s today?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun turns to him. “You didn’t know?” 

 

“Shit, I totally forgot.” He palms his face in annoyance. “I was so preoccupied with my project with Hyejin.” 

 

“It didn’t look like you two were working on a project though.” Sehun says.

 

“We finished early this morning, so we spent the afternoon relaxing since we finally got our free time.” Jongin explains. “I forgot to plan something for you.” He frowns.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t prepare anything either.” Sehun shrugs. 

 

“What? Why? You’re not even interested in getting revenge for last year?” Jongin asks.

 

“No, I was a bit busy too.”  _ Liar.  _ “It’s understandable that we both forgot.”  _ He was anticipating it.  _ “Let’s just have dinner out then head home.” 

 

Jongin nods. “Sure, I’d love that.” 

  
  
  


They both stumble into their apartment that evening after having chicken and beer for dinner. “Hey Sehun, I’m really sorry for forgetting about today.” Jongin says for the nth time that night.

 

“Stop apologizing like it’s a big deal, it’s really fine.” Sehun scoffs. 

 

“But it is kind of a big deal. It’s something that we look forward to every year.” Jongin pouts. 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at that. “Then that means I have to apologize too since I didn’t prepare anything for you as well.” He remarks. 

 

Jongin thinks for a while. After a few moments of silence he suddenly grins. Sehun narrows his eyes at him. “That’s kind of creepy.” 

 

“I have a suggestion.” Jongin starts. “Will you let me try something?” 

 

“O…okay?” Sehun says, voice full of suspicion. 

 

Jongin was quick to invade his personal space. He unbuttons Sehun’s jeans and his pants were already pulled halfway down when he reacts. “Wait—why would you?”

 

“Do you want me to?” Jongin actually asks.

 

Sehun refuses to visibly blush but it was no use. He avoids eye contact and nods. “Do what you want.” 

 

“That wasn’t my question, Sehun.” 

 

“Do it—fuck. Just touch me.” He says, frustrated. 

 

Whatever frustration or annoyance that Sehun had earlier when Jongin forgot about their Valentine’s prank momentarily disappears as the heat of Jongin’s mouth was wrapped around his dick. It was messy or sloppy---Sehun really can’t tell, it’s his first time getting a blowjob---but it’s so, so good. The elder was pinning his hips down to prevent him from bucking them and his grip was so tight that it’s probably going to leave a mark but Sehun doesn’t care because Jongin just knows how to make him feel good.

 

“How are you so good?” He says with a strangled moan. 

 

“I’m a guy, I know where it feels good.” Jongin simply shrugs before going down on him again. 

 

That sounded so gay but yeah, point taken. It didn’t take too long until he was coming down on Jongin’s face and Sehun being his considerate self, pushes Jongin back to return the favour. 

 

Perhaps the prank of the day was Sehun actually thinking that this all meant something when it’s just another one of their ‘curious escapades’. 

  
  
  


Hyejin and Jongin started getting closer, Sehun notices. They were either always paired up or they were always in the same group. “If you’re starting to get jealous, why not tell Jongin?” Baekhyun suggests. 

 

Sehun simply shakes his head. Jongin isn’t his. They’re simply best friends and their relationship only exists during Valentine’s Day, that’s that. 

 

It was seven months before Valentine’s Day of their last year in college when Jongin suddenly asks the one question that Sehun dreaded to hear. “Should I try asking Hyejin out?” 

 

Sehun continues to eat the cup noodles that they were having for dinner. “Well if you want to.” 

 

“Is it fine with you?” Jongin asks. 

 

“She seems nice.” The soup was suddenly more interesting than Jongin’s face. “You don’t have to ask me for approval or anything.”

 

Jongin looks at him and Sehun had to look away because his expression might just give it away. “It’s because—do you remember our condition if one of us ever dates?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re getting too old for pranks anyways so go on and date all you want. Don’t let me hold you back.” Sehun says too quickly.

 

Jongin frowns and Sehun wants to snap at him. It’s unfair how Jongin is the one that looks dejected right now. “What about you? Aren’t you going to date anyone too?”

 

“Don’t mind me. I’m just not interested in dating.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because I hate human interactions and I am foreign to any form of affection.” Sehun deadpans. 

 

Jongin feels bad for laughing but he couldn’t help it. “Hey, you deserve affection more than anyone I know.” He sincerely says. 

 

It irks Sehun so much. It’s unfair how he’s head over heels in love with his oblivious best friend and he can’t even grow out of this infatuation, it just gets deeper and deeper because Jongin is just THAT charming. 

 

“The affection that you and my parents give me is enough.” Sehun smoothly replies. “So you better not ignore me when you ask Hyejin out, okay?” he playfully adds. 

 

Jongin smiles at him. “You don’t have to tell me that.” He says. Truthfully, a really selfish part of him actually wishes for Sehun to say no.

  
  


Two months pass by and Jongin often brings Hyejin over to their apartment, he always tells Sehun beforehand so that he’d have time to clean out their apartment at least. It was easy for Hyejin and Sehun to get along too since she’s really nice and funny. 

 

“How far have you gone with Hyejin?” Sehun asks one night when it was just the two of them. 

 

Jongin chokes on the soda that he’s drinking. “We haven’t really---done much.” 

 

“Oh wow and here I thought you’re ready to take a step forward.” Sehun teases. The thing is, everything between Jongin and Hyejin is completely friendly. Hyejin is not interested while Jongin is just not attracted to her in  _ that  _ way. 

 

“Me too, I guess I’m just really not ready to date anyone yet.” He awkwardly chuckles. 

 

“When do you think you’ll be ready?” Sehun asks. 

 

“When will you be ready?” he asks back. 

 

Sehun freezes and Jongin just smiles at him, not a mocking smile or anything, just a sweet, sincere smile that Sehun can’t seem to comprehend but it still made his heart skip a bit because Jongin just has that effect on him. 

  
  
  


One month before Valentine’s Day, Jongin makes a proposal. “I have a proposal to make,” Jongin starts. “How about we make one last Valentine’s prank for each other? We’ll be graduating soon so how about we end it with a bang?” 

 

Sehun narrows his eyes at his best friend. “You planned something beforehand, didn’t you?” 

 

“I’ve been planning for half a year.” Jongin grins cheekily. 

 

Sehun gasps. “Wait—I’m actually scared.” This awfully reminds him of the Halloween Heist in Brooklyn Nine-Nine but this time it’s Valentine’s and it’s a prank. 

 

“I thought about it long and hard, it would be rude if you don’t fight back with another prank.” 

 

Sehun nods anyways. “Fine, whatever.”

 

Sehun has no inkling on what Jongin is up to and it’s frustrating as hell but that doesn’t mean that he’s not going to plan on his own prank too. After a whole day of contemplating, Sehun decides on it. 

  
  
  


Sehun had to get Hyejin involved in his plan. He told her to flirt with Jongin. Hyejin disagreed at first but after bribing her with two weeks worth of allowance, she agrees. 

 

It’s a simple prank. Hyejin leads him on and invites him over on Valentine’s Day only to have Sehun showing up to make fun of him instead. Jongin will probably embarrass him with whatever plan he has in store for Sehun so he might as well ruin the day for his best friend. 

 

As the days go by, Jongin tells Sehun about how Hyejin is suddenly flirting with him suddenly and Sehun acts uninterested like he always did. 

 

One week before the prank, Hyejin and Sehun prepare everything. 

 

“Wait, you want me to book a motel room?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Yeah, it’s better if I invite him there than my place.” Hyejin says. 

 

“That’s going to cost a lot of money.” 

 

“Oh come on, you told me Jongin spent nearly 300 dollars on sex toys just for a prank for you. Just return the favor.” Hyejin coos. 

 

Sehun pouts but he nods anyways. “Fine, whichever suits your tastes.” 

 

“Are you sure that this is fine for you though? Me flirting with Jongin, that is.” Hyejin asks. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll most likely end up ruining Valentine’s for him anyways so give him all the happiness he needs.” he laughs. 

 

Hyejin cocks an eyebrow at him. “Jongin will never get mad at you though.” 

 

“He’ll ignore me for a week at most.” Sehun predicts. 

 

“By the way, what are you going to wear?” Hyejin asks. 

 

“Something that will really turn him off.” 

 

Hyejin grins deviously. “I have an idea.”

  
  
  
  


Finally, their most awaited day came. It was Valentine’s Day once again. Jongin wakes up early to leave a note on Sehun’s bedside drawer. He has morning classes, which sucks but he has no worries about putting his plan into action. 

 

When Sehun wakes up he sees a small piece of paper placed under his phone. 

 

**_“Good luck today ;) ”_ **

 

Sehun exhales nervously. He really has no idea what Jongin is planning but that’s not going to stop him. Hyejin plays such a huge role in his prank and he hopes it does not backfire. 

  
  
  


“I don’t want to go Hyejin, I still have to prepare for my plan for Sehun.” Jongin groans. 

 

“You two take this very seriously, don’t you?” Hyejin sighs. 

 

“It’s our last and I want it to be super memorable.” 

 

“But I just really want to check out this motel. Mind if you accompany me?” Hyejin asks. 

 

“What the fu---Hyejin, you can’t just ask stuff like that.” Jongin scowls. 

 

“Oh come on, please? Just check it out for a moment. Then you may go.” Hyejin pleads. 

 

Jongin narrows his eyes. “You’re setting me up with someone, aren’t you?” 

 

“Jongin! I’d never.”

 

“I know you. No wonder you’ve been extra nice to me these past few days, it’s all for this.” he accuses. 

 

Hyejin knows that inviting Jongin to a motel herself won’t work. She and Jongin are just purely friendly. Her flirting skills aren’t working too so she had to mislead him. She didn’t tell Sehun about how her flirting backfired because she didn’t want the other to panic. 

 

Hyejin laughs to hide her nervousness. “Okay you got me. I have this friend who has this crush on you and I’ve been some sort of snitch for her. She really wants to meet you today.” 

 

“And she wants to meet me in a motel of all places?” he says in disbelief. 

 

“Oh come on. Get your mind out the gutter. Motels are good places for meetups too. You have all the privacy you need.” 

 

“You do know that you’re setting her up for disappointment, right? I will reject her.” Jongin says. 

 

“Just meeting you will be enough to make her happy. Please Jongin.” Hyejin pleads. 

 

“I will not have sex with her either.” 

 

Hyejin snorts. “She’s fine with that.” 

 

“One hour. Just one hour then I’m off. I need to be at the College of Architecture by the time Sehun gets dismissed.” Jongin adds. 

 

Sehun finished all the plates that were due for the day and submitted them beforehand so that he can skip his classes. Hyejin finds his dedication both funny and amazing. 

  
  


When they were on their way, Hyejin sends a text to Sehun to tell him to get ready. 

  
  


Sehun is more than ready. If Jongin wants this to be their last then Sehun will give it his all. 

 

Even if by giving it all means going to the extent of booking a motel room and dressing up in Hyejin’s clothes just to ruin Jongin’s day. 

 

He told Baekhyun about the plan and the brunette simply told him that it’s beyond ridiculous and he should just celebrate a normal Valentine’s with Jongin for once. Of course he didn’t listen. 

 

He checks himself in front of the mirror one last time. Hyejin was kind enough to let him borrow one of her school uniforms. Hyejin found it both amazing and offensive on how her skirt perfectly fits Sehun because of his small waistline. He even wore long socks too. He looks completely ridiculous and he can’t wait to ruin Jongin’s fantasy once he sees him. 

 

When he sees Hyejin’s text telling him that Jongin’s already on the elevator, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and got ready. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin is not an idiot. Something is definitely weird with the way that Hyejin is acting. Two possibilities are coming into his mind as he walks towards the motel room. 

 

  1. She’s telling the truth and she really did set him up with a friend of hers because she finds it sad that he’s still single throught the years. 
  2. Sehun is the one behind this door. 



 

Number two is unlikely though because inviting him to a motel is unlike him but then again after the whole fiasco with the condoms and lube during their third year, nothing surprises him anymore. 

 

He exhales before knocking on the door. He hears footsteps before the door gets unlocked. Jongin waits for a few seconds before entering the room.

 

**_“Surprise sweetheart.”_ **

 

He hears the quick sound of a party popper and there he sees his best friend standing in front of him. His gaze immediately lowers when he realizes that Sehun was wearing a fucking skirt. 

 

Sure he mentally prepared himself if this was ever a part of Sehun’s plan but he did not expect the other to go this far. 

 

Sehun looks smug as he throws the used party popper away. He locks the door and he laughs obnoxiously as he playfully punches Jongin’s shoulder. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, what do you think?” Sehun asks as he crosses his arms. 

 

Jongin just can’t process everything well. He should be disturbed, he should be weirded out, heck he should be pissed off because of this but he can’t stop staring at Sehun right now. 

 

“My eyes are up here, stop being rude.” Sehun mockingly says. 

 

“You… did you just?” Jongin was in disbelief. 

 

“Use Hyejin to lure you in? Yes. Now here I am ruining your Hyejin fantasy.” Sehun giggles as he did a not so graceful twirl to show off the skirt. “Not bad, huh?” 

 

“Wow,” was all Jongin has to say before taking a seat on the bed. 

 

Sehun stops with his mini celebration due to the lack of reaction from his best friend. “Wow? That’s all you have to say? No violent reactions?”

 

Jongin hopes that Sehun doesn’t notice that he’s been stealing way too much glances at his legs. “How do you want me to react?”

 

Sehun shrugs. “I don’t know… Get mad or frustrated? I thought I did a good job at using your crush against you.” 

 

Jongin dumbly stares at him once again before licking his lips. “Hyejin is a friend but yeah, I think I’m mad.”

 

Sehun raises a brow at him. “You don’t look mad. God, you’re making me look like an idiot right now.” he groans. “Did Hyejin snitch on me? You don’t look so surprised. Did she tell you about this?” 

 

“Hyejin told me that she set me up with her friend who has a crush on me.” Jongin explains. “It did come off as suspicious since the meeting place is a motel. The thought of you pranking me crossed my mind too but I found it ridiculous.” 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes in disappointment. “Well… This is a total fail.”

 

Jongin scratches his head. “You really did surprise me.”

 

“Stop lying, you dick.”

 

Jongin looks at him. “You… ” his lips curve upwards to form a smirk. “You actually look good in that uniform.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I am being serious though. I understand the whole  _ ‘leading me on’ _ part but why do you have to wear that?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Well what guy wouldn’t get excited if they got invited by their hot crush to a motel room?” Sehun shrugs. “I wanted to ruin that excitement.” 

 

“What makes you think you’d ruin it?”

 

“Because underneath this skirt is a dick?” Sehun deadpans. “I want this image imprinted on your mind to the point that you won’t be able to jack off for a whole month because I’d continue to haunt you.” he then laughs. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Jongin says. “Do you even know what you got yourself into?”

 

“What?”

 

Jongin smirks once again. “Is that the only word you can say?”

 

“Wait… what?” Sehun gapes. 

 

“I feel like you conveniently forgot those times when you got me hard. You having a dick isn’t a factor.” Jongin points out. 

 

Sehun feels the heat rushing to his face. “Is this like… Your prank? Hyejin snitched, didn’t she?”

 

Jongin  laughs. “I haven’t started my plan yet actually.”

 

The younger gives him a doubtful look. “You’re not fooling me.”

 

Jongin is completely nervous himself but having Sehun flustered boosted his confidence a bit. “I’ll save mine for later. What are you going to do now?” he asks. 

 

Sehun takes a seat beside him. “I booked this place for two hours so we might as well stay for a bit. Where’s Hyejin?”

 

“Probably still downstairs, I’ll tell her she can go.” Jongin constructs a short text message. 

 

“This is pretty sad, isn’t it?” Sehun suddenly says. “Two grown men that never dated spending Valentine’s Day together for the eighth year in a row.”

 

“Hey it’s not so bad if you change it to best friends instead.” Jongin argues. 

 

“Best friends don’t spend Valentine’s in a motel, Jongin.” Sehun points out. 

 

“Oh yeah? Best friends don’t dry hump, makeout and suck each other’s cocks either.” Jongin retorts.

 

Sehun’s cheeks turn crimson out of embarrassment. They definitely sound like best friends with benefits but neither of them like that term. 

 

“Do you think it’s bad? Should we… Stop?” Sehun asks. 

 

“We should have stopped years ago but we didn’t and we both kept using curiosity and experimenting as an excuse.” Jongin explains. 

 

“In that case,” Sehun looks at him. “Is there anything you are curious about now?”

 

Jongin shamelessly checks him out. “This look is supposed to haunt me, right?”

 

Sehun slowly nods. “Don’t I look horrible?”

 

“I can guarantee you that it’s giving the opposite effect.” he says. “You look---nice.”

 

Sehun laughs at that but then he realizes that Jongin wasn’t even laughing with him. “Oh shit, you were serious?”

 

“I’ve been checking you out for the past five minutes.” he truthfully says. 

 

“Are you that deprived?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Shut up, you’re the dumb one that lured me in here and showed up in that outfit.” 

 

“Well I didn’t expect you to actually like it. Perhaps it’s because I’m the only one available at the moment?” Sehun reasons. 

 

“I’ve seen thousands of girls on campus wearing that uniform so that is not the case.” 

 

Sehun thinks again for a bit. “Do you… do you want to touch me?” 

 

Jongin simply blinks at him. 

 

“Okay, that’s dumb. I should change.” he quickly stands up. 

 

“Don’t,” Jongin stops him. “Is it--is this okay?”

 

Sehun gives him a small nod. “Well… it has always been---okay.”

 

Jongin hesitantly places one hand on Sehun’s thigh, right by the hem of the skirt. He looks at Sehun for assurance, to ask him if it’s okay and the younger just nods. “Can I kiss you too?” 

 

“Do whatever you want.” Sehun exhales before closing his eyes. 

 

“Okay.” Jongin gulps. 

 

He swipes his thumb on Sehun’s bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him. It started off slow and unhurried and he waits for Sehun to open up before he deepens it. At the same time, his hand moves higher underneath the skirt. 

 

Sehun’s skin is smooth and his lips were soft. Jongin’s hand moves onto Sehun’s crotch and he gives a squeeze. 

 

This was the part where it’s supposed to badly turn him off. This is where his supposed ‘fantasy’ gets shattered but Sehun squirming in his hold and gasping into his mouth only turned him on. 

 

He unbuttons the blouse and trails kisses down on the younger’s jaw, neck then collarbones. He swipes his tongue over one nipple. When Sehun shudders, he takes it as a go to tease him more. He sucks on it while he circles the other with his thumb. 

 

“Feels good?” Jongin whispers. 

 

“Y-yeah,” he shakily breathes out. 

 

Everything feels like a lucid dream to Sehun. Jongin starts palming him over his underwear and he feels himself getting hard. 

 

For a moment, Jongin stops and stands up. He lightly pushes Sehun to lay down on the bed. He gets down on his knees and he pushes the skirt up. 

 

“I’m taking this off, if that’s okay.” he holds onto Sehun’s waistband. 

 

“God, what part of do whatever you want do you not understand?” Sehun whines. 

 

Jongin chuckles. “Just want to make sure. Lift your hips.” he pulls the other’s underwear down. He grabs Sehun by his thighs and pulls him closer. 

 

Sehun didn’t even have the time to feel embarrassed because the heat of Jongin’s mouth on his cock felt like heaven. He slowly bobs his head and his fingers grazed over the other’s base and balls. Sehun tangles his fingers on Jongin’s hair as his thighs quiver due to the pleasure. He pulls one of Sehun’s legs over his shoulder and dragged him closer towards the edge. 

 

Jongin lowers his head to tongue fuck Sehun’s opening. “Oh… Fuck---Jongin…” Sehun grits, his heel digging onto the other’s shoulder. Jongin grunts when Sehun tightly pulls on his hair. Jongin spreads Sehun’s thighs even wider so he can go lick deeper. 

 

It all suddenly stops when Sehun’s phone starts ringing. Jongin pulls away while Sehun catches his breath before reaching over to grab his phone. 

 

“Who’s that?” Jongin asks, annoyance evident in his voice. 

 

Sehun ends the call. “Hyejin. Wait, let me text her for a bit.” he pants. 

 

Jongin uses the time to check the drawers for some lube--which he successfully locates. Sehun sends the text to Hyejin and adjusts himself on the bed. 

 

“Would you like to fuck me?” Sehun bluntly asks. 

 

Jongin snickers. “It would be awkward if I leave things like this, wouldn’t it?” he straddles the younger. 

 

“I’ll kick your balls if you stop.” Sehun threatens. 

 

“Sehun,” Jongin calls, voice serious. “You do know that if we cross this line, there is no going back. I don’t want you to regret this.” 

 

God, regretting this is the last thing on Sehun’s mind. If they are both going to lose their virginity (what’s left of it) then they might as well lose it to the person that has been slowly taking it away in the first place. 

 

“We’ve crossed that line a long time ago, Jongin. I couldn’t care less right now. I already told you to do whatever you want with me.”

 

“Fuck, you know you can’t just say that.” Jongin groans. 

 

“I want it, Jongin. Come on. Stop having second thoughts, I won’t regret this.” Sehun retorts. 

 

Jongin’s gaze darkens at that. “Say it again.” 

 

His deep voice sent shivers down Sehun’s spine. “I want it.” he repeats. 

 

That was all the reassurance that Jongin needs before he’s kissing Sehun once again. The kiss was desperate, messy and needy. While Sehun was distracted with the kiss, a lubed finger--when the fuck did Jongin do that--probes his entrance. 

 

He starts of slow by dragging his finger in and out of the tight hole slowly. Sehun was leaking with so much precome and Jongin himself is already rock hard under his jeans. Jongin adds another finger which had the younger gasping. Sehun has always been very responsive. He continues to thrust his fingers in, faster and rougher up until his fingers finally graze his prostate. 

 

Sehun’s back arches and his legs try to automatically close. “Jongin---” he cries out. The latter smiles in satisfaction. 

 

“Found it.” he lilts before angling his fingers there. 

 

“Aaah---stop, I’m going to---”

 

Sehun momentarily sees white when he climaxes. Jongin swipes his thumb over the sensitive slit of his cock. The elder doesn’t break eye contact as he licks off the come on his fingers. 

 

“You taste good.” Jongin bemoans. 

 

Sehun covers his face in embarrassment. “I told you to stop. You haven’t even…”

 

“That just means that I’ll have to make you come again.” Jongin grins. 

 

Sehun takes another deep breath. “Pants off, let me suck you off.”

 

Jongin easily obliges. He strips off his pants and underwear and they switch places on the bed. Sehun was on his hands and knees before leaning down to give his hard and leaking cock a lick. He starts with kittenish licks then he drags the tip of his tongue from the base to right below the head. The younger holds eye contact for a bit before sinking down on Jongin’s length. 

 

Jongin throws his head back in pleasure as Sehun bobs his head. “Fucking hell, you look so good like this Sehun.” he moans. 

 

Sehun hums then he reaches one hand back to slip two fingers inside himself. Why not put on a show while he’s at it? 

 

Jongin’s gaze was suddenly fixed on the huge dresser in front of the bed. He sees everything on the mirror. The scene looks so obscene and he feels like he can’t breathe. The mirror gave him a perfect view of Sehun’s ass. The skirt was rucked up Sehun pumps his fingers all while still sucking Jongin off. 

 

Jongin will fucking cry if this all ends up being a wet dream. 

 

Jongin was the one to pull Sehun away when he feels his orgasm coming. Sehun pulls his fingers out too. “You’re hard again?” Jongin teases. 

 

Sehun looks like a total hot mess with the messy hair, unbuttoned blouse and crumpled skirt which has a wet patch at the front already. 

 

“Take your clothes off, as much as you look good in it, doing the laundry will be a pain.” Jongin says.

 

Sehun stripping has got to be the most agonizing minute of Jongin’s life. He was taking his sweet time. Jongin was able to take off his own clothes first. 

 

The moment that Sehun stepped out of the skirt, Jongin quickly pulls him back on the bed. He settles himself between the other’s legs again. “You ready?” he asks. 

 

Sehun nods. “Fuck me, Jongin.” 

 

Sehun feels something much bigger than fingers or a sex toy breaching him. He feels the heavy throb of Jongin’s cock in his walls. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” Jongin curses. 

 

Jongin waits for the other to relax a little then he grabs him by the undersides of his thighs, he wrapped them around his waist and pushed all the way in. 

 

“Can I move?” Jongin asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Sehun nods, looking into Jongin’s eyes. “Move.”

 

Jongin slowly pulls out before slamming all the way in. Sehun clings onto him, it was overwhelming but when Jongin starts thrusting, it just felt amazing. 

 

Sehun hears himself making lewd, breathy noises that he didn’t even know he was capable of doing. Jongin too was making obscene sounds. It was music to their ears. 

 

“Faster Jongin,.” Sehun moans out. 

 

Jongin lets out a shaky breath then he pulls out and thrusts even deeper and faster. Sehun starts to meet his thrusts too, he feels so fucking full. Jongin changes his angle and his hips bucked when he hits his prostate dead on. He catches a glimpse of Jongin’s devious smirk before he’s thrusting all over his sweet spot. 

 

Sehun frantically grips onto pillow by his head. His moans were long and loud. Jongin clasps a hand over Sehun’s while he uses his other hand to cup Sehun’s jaw, so that they were face to face. 

 

Jongin smiles and Sehun despite being breathless, he smiles back before their lips meet halfway. 

 

With a few slow and deep thrusts, Sehun feels his body spasm as he comes. Jongin continues to fuck him through it until he’s releasing into the other. 

 

Jongin collapses on top of him and they both catch their breaths. He’s sure that neither of them ever came as hard as they did now. “You okay?” he asks Sehun. 

 

Sehun nods. “That was amazing.” he pants. 

 

Jongin kisses him again--is this getting too intimate? Sehun thinks but he brushes it off. “Yeah, you were wonderful.” 

 

Sehun falls asleep for a few minutes after that. When he wakes up, he could feel the heat of Jongin’s body right behind him. 

 

Holy shit, they’re cuddling after sex. 

 

“Mmm, you awake?” Jongin whispers. 

 

Sehun hums. “How long has it been?” 

 

“Just a few minutes, how much time is left till we check out?” Jongin asks.

 

Sehun glances at the wall clock. “About thirty minutes.” He was about to move when he realizes that Jongin hasn’t even pulled out yet. “Hey, get off. We’re dirty.” he groans. 

 

“How about we shower?” Jongin asks. 

 

“You could have showered while I was napping, you know.” Sehun points out. 

 

“I didn’t want to wake you up if I suddenly move.”

 

“Such a gentleman.” Sehun rolls his eyes. He lightly taps Jongin’s arm. He shudders when he feels Jongin pulling out. 

 

He slowly gets up, ignoring the dull ache on his backside. He winces when he feels Jongin’s come trickling down his thighs. He definitely needs a shower. 

 

He checks out the bathroom. “Oh cool, there’s a bathtub.” Jongin suddenly says before entering. 

 

“Hey--” Sehun follows him. “I got here first.”

 

“And I told you that we’ll do it together.” Jongin turns on the faucet and steps in and like always, Sehun follows him. 

  
  


It was supposed to be a quick shower but somehow they ended up staying in the bathtub longer than expected. Sehun’s back was against Jongin’s chest as they both enjoyed the feeling of the warm water against their skin. It was awkward since their limbs were nearly tangled due to the small space but it was relaxing nonetheless. 

 

“You know when I said we should end our Valentine pranks with a bang, I didn’t mean it literally.” Jongin laughs. “But I do like this.” 

 

Sehun smiles as he plays with the bubbles on the water. “Speaking of that, you haven’t prepared anything for me yet.”

 

Jongin was quiet for a bit. “Isn’t this enough? You had a good time right?”

 

“This…” Sehun frowns. “Is this your prank?”

 

“No!” Jongin exclaims. “God---no, I’d never trick you into something like this.”

 

“Then what do you mean? Didn’t you say that you’ve been planning for six months?” Sehun asks. 

 

“That’s… I guess you could say that. I thought about it a lot.” 

 

“Is it that serious?” Sehun snorts. 

 

“Very, it’s pretty risky too. Failure is more likely.” Jongin says. 

 

Now Sehun is intrigued. “You’ve always had better pranks than I do, what is it?”

 

“What do you think about… dating me? Like--for real?” Jongin asks.

 

Sehun pauses but he kept his composure. “Quit fucking with me, you already used this prank on me during senior year.” he scoffs. 

 

“Sehun, I’m being serious about this. I said I have something prepared but I never said it was a prank.” Jongin explains. 

 

Sehun slightly turns his body so he can see Jongin’s face. There were no traces of him joking on his expression. 

 

“Jongin, what the fuck?”

 

“Look, we talked about crossing lines and for the past months I’ve been always… like, I’ve always been thinking of you.” Jongin confesses. “I thought that maybe we’re not just doing this for the benefits anymore. I hope I’m not alone in this.”

 

Sehun didn’t know how he’s supposed to react. This whole time he always told himself that this is all just a big lie, that they’re only fooling around and it didn’t mean anything. He wanted to hear those words from Jongin for so long. 

 

“I wasn’t really attracted to guys so I tried things with Hyejin but that didn’t work out either. I thought that maybe I was only attracted to you? You made me feel… Weird things, only you. I asked you if you’re ready to date but you said you weren’t ready. For the past few months I planned about different ways to ask you but you really got me with your prank this year so now we’re here and I’m explaining everything to you.” Jongin gives him a small smile. 

 

Sehun feels like he can’t breathe. It felt like a dream. It was too good to be true. 

 

“O-oh my god.” Jongin suddenly gasps. He scoots over to look at Sehun’s face. “Sehun, you’re crying? I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

 

Sehun quickly turns the shower on. “I’m not crying, the soap got in my eyes.” he says. 

 

Jongin smiles fondly. “Why are you crying?”

 

Sehun stubbornly wipes the tears away despite all the water running down his face. “Because I’ve waited for this moment for so long yet you couldn’t even ask me properly.” he scoffs. 

 

Jongin laughs at that. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… Turn around and look at me.” 

 

Sehun slowly shifts his body to face Jongin. The elder gently guides him because the last thing they want happening is Sehun slipping and possibly ending up with a concussion. 

 

“Hey,” Jongin smiles when Sehun’s finally facing him. 

 

“Hey,” Sehun parrots with the same smile on his face. 

 

“Is it okay with you? To date me? Like… Really date me? Be my boyfriend? An official boyfriend--significant other? That kind?” Jongin asks. 

 

Sehun couldn’t control the smile on his face. “Are you sure this isn’t the prank?”

 

“To be honest the real prank here is Hyejin knowing about my plan as well so she knows what we’re both up to.” Jongin laughs. 

 

“She knows that you plan to do this?” Jongin nods. “She was the one that told me to wear the uniform.” 

 

“I might have told her once that I like your legs.” Jongin says cheekily. 

 

Sehun laughs, he actually laughs because they are so damn stupid. Thank God they both have Hyejin in their lives. 

 

“Anyways, we’ll thank her later. I still need you answer my question.” Jongin interrupts. 

 

“I’ve had feelings for you for so much longer than you think, you dumbass.” Sehun prods his finger on Jongin’s chest. “Do you even know how happy this makes me?”

 

Jongin pulls him close to kiss him on the lips. “I think I know, so is that a yes?” he asks. 

 

“Of course it’s a yes.” Sehun responds. Jongin smiles before kissing him again. Sehun kisses him back with the same intensity. 

 

It was their first kiss as a couple. The tub was overflowing with water and the shower was still running. It felt like kissing in a pool while it’s raining except that they’re both naked and they’re cramped in a small tub in a slightly pricey motel room. Sehun still finds it romantic, nonetheless. 

  
  


Turns out they spent way too much time in the bathroom and a staff member had to remind them that their time was up. They hurriedly change their clothes (Sehun had extra clothes, there’s no way he’s putting that skirt back on), packed up and Jongin had to end up paying for additional charges since they exceeded two hours. 

 

They ate dinner together and returned to their apartment where Sehun spent the rest of the night riding Jongin like his life depended on it. Jongin confirms that it was the best Valentine’s Day ever. 

  
  


The next day, Hyejin quickly approaches them when they got in the campus. “So, how’d it go? Jongin told me to go home while you texted me to fuck off.” She points Sehun. 

 

“Sorry, is treating you to lunch enough?” Sehun grins. “Thanks by the way.”

 

“So, are you two---” she smirks knowingly.

 

“It’s official.” Jongin confirms. 

 

Hyejin squeals in delight before hugging the both of them. “No need to treat me for lunch, this is the best news ever.”

 

Baekhyun asks Sehun about the previous day too while they were in class and the shorter male looked very pleased when Sehun told him the news. 

  
  


It was all perfect and both Sehun and Jongin couldn’t ask for more. What started off as a prank ended up becoming so much more. 

  
  


During Valentine’s the following year, they were both reviewing for their board exams. Sehun surprised Jongin by cooking dinner for him for the first time while Jongin brought Sehun a puppy that they will raise together. It was all so perfect. 

 

“This will definitely be an annual thing too, right?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Of course, it’s our anniversary.” Jongin smiles. “Want to compete on who can give better presents?”

 

Sehun affectionately kisses him on the cheek. “Let’s do that.”

  
  


And that’s exactly what they did. It was a competition on who can give the better gifts. Sehun ends up winning mostly because he definitely knows how to use Jongin’s crossdressing kink against him. 

 

However during their fifth anniversary, Jongin wins by a mile.  **Nothing** . Nothing would ever compare to Jongin proposing to him and asking his hand for marriage and as for Jongin, nothing would ever compare to Sehun happily saying yes. 

  
  


Perhaps everything led up to this point after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
